


Tightly Bound

by Kaibbage (Lalaen)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Kaibbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami loves to tie his precious partner up and control him completely. Yugi loves giving Yami exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightly Bound

"Is this comfortable?" Yami said in a low voice, tugging gently on the ropes looping and twisting around Yugi's chest. He was making sure they weren't biting into the skin, and the expression of single-minded concentration on his face as he worked was enough to make Yugi blush. The rope had been skillfully wrapped into a harness around his chest, binding his arms behind his back. The pillow propping up his head and shoulders made him pretty comfortable, and he nodded. 

"Use words, aibou." Yami said as he crawled down lower on the bed, and since Yugi couldn't lift his head without some serious difficulty, all he could see was those intense eyes gazing up at him through dark lashes. It made his stomach clench. 

"I'm ok," he managed, and bit back a gasp as his briefs were slowly dragged off of his hips. He could feel Yami's fingertips lingering over his skin, savoring it as it seemed he had every touch they'd shared since he'd been given a separate body. 

"Good," though Yami's voice was as serious as ever, it was practically a purr and that made Yugi squirm a little in his bonds. He was a little shy about his hard dick now that it was totally exposed, but Yami did a pretty good job of giving him a lot to think about. Those reverent hands dragged down the insides of his thighs, reaching his knees before they shifted to trace down the backs of his calves. Yami lifted each foot and pressed a kiss on the top of it before placing it gently back down on the bed. 

Yugi knew better than to move, to even squirm if he could help it. It wouldn't make anything move any faster. Yami would be done with the rope when he wanted to be done, and no sooner. Besides, Yugi loved the attention that he got showered with at times like these. It made him feel special, honestly more so than he'd ever felt in his life. Yami looped the rope under him, stealing a quick grope at his ass as he did. With expert hands, he tied a knot, checked its tightness, and looped the rope around each of Yugi's thighs. Yami was very good at what he was doing, so it didn't take long before he'd bound each of the boy's ankles to his thighs with a tight figure eight of rope. 

"Are you still comfortable?"

Only remembering at the last moment that he was supposed to talk instead of nod, Yugi ended up doing both. "I'm fine." His only complaint was that he hadn't been able to look at Yami for a while now, and he was really missing that. Well... And the fact that he was completely exposed, spread wide by the rope linking his thighs to his waist and his ankles to his thighs. It made him flush with embarrassment, but he knew Yami liked seeing him this way. 

His unspoken wish was granted very soon, Yami coming to kneel much closer to his head. "You look beautiful," the pharaoh said, trailing the back of his hand over Yugi's cheek. He sat back a little, and the hunger in his eyes when his gaze raked over Yugi's body made a lot of the embarrassment vanish. Yami made him feel like beautiful wasn't such a silly way to describe him. One of those elegant hands trailed down Yugi's sternum, making him shiver. It was more than clear that Yami was enjoying every moment of this, but it just made Yugi impatient. After all, he was still young, and being forced to wait while tied up was not really what he'd choose. 

The pharaoh crawled to situate himself between Yugi's spread legs, placing both hands firmly on his slender hips. With firm pressure, he raked both hands up Yugi's chest, hooking his fingers on the ropes to lightly tug them as he passed them by. Even the smallest tug altered the pressure exerted on that part of the harness, causing the rope to slide against Yugi's skin. He let out a little gasp, hyper focused on everything that Yami did. He was not the only one. Yami had a hard look in his eyes - not dissimilar to the one he had when he dueled - that spoke of single-minded concentration. 

His hands curled to form gentle claws, and slowly dragged back the way they'd come; raising thin white stinging lines in their wake. "Tell me your safeword, aibou." His tone was very serious, and his hands came to rest back on Yugi's hipbones. 

"Kuriboh," Yugi replied quietly, obediently still in his bonds. 

"Good." Yami leaned over him, easily able to reach everything due to his greater height. He pressed a chaste but lingering kiss to Yugi's lips, cradling the boy's head gently in one hand. He rubbed his thumb in slow circles on Yugi's neck as he lowered his head again, this time a little further south.

Yugi let out a whine, squeezing his eyes shut as he struggled not to move when Yami's tongue swirled around his nipple. It seemed almost impossible not to obey the pharaoh. It wasn't through fear of punishment - Yami protected him at all costs from any kind of pain or discomfort - but simply the air of raw power that emanated from the ancient spirit. He did not dominate; he _commanded_. So Yugi fought his body's natural instinct to bow up against Yami's mouth and hands, even when that tongue flicked rapidly across the peak of his nipple, sending a bolt of pleasure straight to his dick. He grit his teeth, but let out an involuntary squeak when Yami started to rub circles around his other nipple with his thumb. 

"Shhhh, aibou," the Pharaoh breathed against his skin. His free hand ghosted against Yugi's side, fingertips sliding over his ribs. "We're just getting started." When Yugi opened his eyes, it was to see an impossibly self-indulgent smirk that would've made his knees weak had he been standing. 

Yami laved the back of his tongue firmly over Yugi's hard nipple one last time before kissing a wet trail down his stomach, over his hipbones. His hands squeezed gently, reassuringly on Yugi's waist. 

"Hh..." Yugi threw his head back to stop himself from squirming when Yami's tongue ran down the seam between his thigh and his crotch. The pharaoh placed firm hands just above his knees, pushing his legs even further apart; causing the muscles to burn. 

Then Yami's tongue was pressed against his entrance, teasing and swirling slow circles. "N-no," Yugi whimpered, his face getting hot with embarrassment as he felt that tongue press past the first ring of muscle. His body twitched around the intrusion, and his humiliation only deepened. "Mn, no..." If he'd really wanted Yami to stop, he could've said his safeword and ended it immediately. He just wanted to express the squirmy feeling in his stomach. Yami's thumbs rubbed calming lines back and forth on his thighs, which were starting to really ache with the effort of spreading so far. The tiny amount of friction his dick was getting from resting against Yami's cheek was enough to make it twitch. As if in answer, the pharaoh pulled back just long enough to lick a stripe up from his balls to the tip of his cock, before diving back in to start tonguefucking in earnest. 

Normally Yugi would be kicking his feet, but all he could do was curl his toes and whine. Yami seemed, as always, to know when enough was enough, and when he stopped Yugi was left gasping for air. What really made him whine, however, was his partner moving away; out of his sight and no longer touching him. 

The first thing he felt was a firm hand wrapped around his cock, and before he even had time to react to it, a tight band snapped around the base. The pressure it exerted was not quite uncomfortable, but Yugi knew exactly why it was there. Yami hovered over him again, those solemn eyes seeming to bore right through him like they still shared one mind. 

"Not until I say," he dragged one fingertip along Yugi's slit, receiving a high-pitched squeak in answer. The cock ring must not be the only thing he retrieved when he got up, because soon a slick finger circled around Yugi's entrance, teasing just like the tongue did before. Before he had time to even truly process that, the warmth of Yami's mouth enveloped him, and he couldn't stop himself from jerking his body best he could to get more of his dick inside. 

Of course, Yami's other hand was suddenly there on his hip to stop him, pressing just hard enough that he couldn't move off the bed. That moment was the exact one Yami chose to press his finger inside, slowly but surely; and the stretching burn combined with the heaven of wet heat around Yugi's cock was almost unbearable. He went from just whiny to very loud in that quick second, a full-throated cry choking out of him as Yami's finger seated in him to the last knuckle. 

"Please," Yugi said through ragged breaths, and he had no idea what he was begging for. What Yami gave him was a curl of his finger, effortlessly hitting that spot that made stars pop in front of Yugi's eyes. Eyes. Yugi really wished he could see Yami's, because the look he had in them when he was sucking dick was enough by itself to get the boy hard. As it was, he banged his head ineffectually back against the pillow. He could feel the length of Yami's tongue rubbing against him, the finger inside him gently stroking, barely moving. His arms were sticking to his back with sweat where they were bound. 

Yami started to move his hand and his head at the same moment, and Yugi cried out again. This time he didn't have the presence of mind to stop himself from arching off of the bed, but Yami did not stop. Yugi's stomach was tight and hot, and his spine was tingling in a way that told him without the ring, he'd have no trouble coming from just this. He could feel himself throbbing against Yami's tongue as it rubbed and swirled around him. 

As if sensing that he was starting to have trouble holding himself back, Yami pulled himself away with a slick pop. He pressed a kiss to Yugi's knee as he added a second finger, eyes bright with praise. 

"H-haa..." Yugi bit the inside of his lip as Yami did not wait this time for the burn to subside before slowly moving and twisting his fingers. Yugi felt pre start to drip onto the hollow of his stomach. He curled not only his toes, but his fingers where they were trapped under his back. "Yami..." It came out as a groan when Yami hooked both fingers sharply. He was answered simply by a tutting sound, and those skilled fingers plunging deep inside him again. "Pharaoh!" He corrected himself with a cry, feeling his body tremble out of his control. 

"Yes," Yami's voice was husky by now, thick with lust. He placed a closed-mouthed kiss to the wet tip of Yugi's cock. "My good boy." Reaching up with his free hand, he swiped his thumb along the curve of Yugi's jaw, fingers lingering over the collar around his neck as he pulled them away. 

"Please, Pharaoh..." 

Instead of responding, Yami pulled his fingers away. The whimper of loss brought a single swirl of his tongue around the head of Yugi's dick. He whined again - he wanted to come so, so badly...

Something else was pressing against him, and for one wild moment he thought that Yami was going to fuck him. A small, hard egg pushed into him, and he made a soft noise in his throat at the realization of what it was. There was a muted hum as Yami flicked the vibrator on, and this time Yugi couldn't stop himself from twisting against the ropes. 

Yami actually chuckled low in his throat, and when Yugi forced his eyes open to look; blinking back tears, it was to see the Pharaoh smiling fondly down at him while wiping his hands. The vibrator made it almost impossible to even think, and when Yami's hands trailed over his body like they had when he began his nerves were on fire. His entire body was almost as sensitive as his aching dick. As Yami leaned over him completely, thumbs finding his nipples, overwhelmed tears ran from the corners of his eyes.

"No more," Yugi choked, barely able to make the words recognizable. 

Use your safeword if you've had enough, Yami's teasing gaze said. 

But he didn't, and Yami pinched his nipples and pulled them and rolled them between his fingers, and the sensation was too much. Yugi's entire body shook violently, his stomach burned, his legs felt numb. The vibrator turned up, humming faster, and Yugi literally screamed. He truly writhed, desperate to move, desperate for relief. 

He was so overwhelmed that he barely felt Yami's hand on his cock, then the blessed lack of pressure on the base of his cock. 

"It's time to cum for me, aibou," Yami whispered, so close to him that Yugi could feel the breath across his lips. He gave one single stroke, and that was all it took for Yugi to explode. He shouted his pleasure, arching his body painfully taut as electric currents of all-consuming ecstasy rushed through him in waves. 

It seemed like a very long time before he became far too aware of the painful throb of the vibe inside of him, but a single displeased grunt had it turned off. He gasped for breath as Yami pulled the toy out of him. Everything was still tingling. He felt Yami's fingers picking at the knots on one of his legs, and all at once the bite of the rope holding it up went slack. He hissed in pain as Yami slowly let his leg down flat to prevent the muscles from spasming. His knee was painfully stiff from being held that way so long. Yami carefully massaged his thigh where the rope had sat, trying to get the blood flowing before he moved to the other leg. Yugi felt totally boneless, laying flat and just letting himself be manipulated. 

"Would you like to suck your Pharaoh's cock?" Yami purred, fingertips tracing the indents the rope had left on Yugi's hips and thighs. 

Yugi knew he could say no, was even expected to say no. He had done a lot, and Yami would never push him into returning a sexual favor when he'd put him so hard through his paces. However, Yugi's mouth watered at the possibility of being filled with cock, and he nodded breathlessly. 

He heard Yami's fly go down, then a slender hand slid under the tie line crossing his upper chest, gripping tightly. He was hoisted into a sitting position, and his head lolled as he failed to hold it up. His legs were useless under him, and he couldn't stop himself from shivering. Yami guided him down with kind hands that stroked and petted over his skin. The Pharaoh's dick bumped against his lips and he opened them automatically, wetly taking the tip into his mouth. Spit ran down his chin. He didn't have the presence of mind to stop it. He tried to bob his head, utterly unpossessing any rhythm, and Yami's hand moved to lace through his hair, slowly guiding him up and down. It was the gentlest and sloppiest face-fucking in history, but Yugi hummed happily when he heard Yami's quiet, breathy sounds of approval. He could feel his tears drying sticky on his face. His shoulders all but screamed for mercy from holding his arms behind his back, and his legs still trembled uncontrollably. Despite all this, he was so happy he could feel a giggle bubbling up from his core. 

He couldn't hold it back. His tiny, tired laugh was muffled by the dick in his mouth, but Yami's amused, "Hm," said he recognized it for what it was. 

After a few more minutes, just long enough for Yugi's jaw to start that pleasant ache, Yami said in a near whisper, "Aibou, can you swallow for me?" At Yugi's affirmative hum, a hand wrapped around just below where his lips could reach without great difficulty, pumping in time with his movements. Yami's cock twitched against his tongue and he closed his lips around it, providing slight suction. Sure enough, Yami stilled the hand on the back of his head, letting out a harsh breath through gritted teeth as cum painted the back of Yugi's throat. He coughed a little but swallowed it down with ease, letting Yami's quickly softening cock fall from his mouth. He was gently pulled upright by the ropes crossing his back, and he gave Yami a wide grin. He was still unable to hold his head totally upright, but when the Pharaoh released the ropes he was able to stay sitting on his own. Yami took his face carefully in both hands, placing a doting kiss to his forehead, then his lips. "Let's get these ropes off of you. You did very well." His voice was just as tender as his hands as they fussed with the rope, which slid slack all at once. Yugi's arms started to fall to his sides, but Yami caught them and lowered them a little more slowly. It didn't completely prevent the sharp pain in his shoulders, and Yami pulled him close as he whimpered. The Pharaoh wiped the spit from his chin with the back of his hand before moving to rub his sore shoulders. At first it only hurt more, but after a few painful moments the sensation started to fade. Yami laid him down slowly, taking each of his cramped hands and kissing them both. "What do you need?"

Yugi just reached for him weakly, still smiling widely though his hand shook. 

"Of course, aibou." Yami laid beside him and gathered him up, tucking his head against his chest protectively. Yugi's hands tangled in his shirt, basking in the glow of his orgasm and his Pharaoh's pride.

**Author's Note:**

> yami would be the best dom goodbye world


End file.
